A New Life
A New Life was a virtual representation of one of Aveline de Grandpré's genetic memories. Description Aveline reached the camp in Mexico and began her investigation into the conditions that the slaves transported there lived in. Dialogue Aveline listened to an announcement made by Rafael Joaquín de Ferrer. * De Ferrer: Welcome, friends, to a new life of freedom, productivity, and peace! Here you will find no shackles, no whips. You will build your own community, and by your labor, together we will prosper! After de Ferrer's introduction, Aveline spoke with several slaves to gain information, where she came across Thérèse. * Thérèse: Aveline! What a joy to see you here, and share the bounty of our life with a new sister! But why have you come? Were you not free already? * Aveline: When I... heard how wonderful this community is, I had to see for myself. Are the rumors true? Are you as happy as they say? * Thérèse: Happier! Our homes are comfortable. Food is good and plentiful. It's like Eden! * Aveline: Are you paid a good wage? * Thérèse: We are allowed to live here, and participate in the community, each of us helping in our own way. That's all the wage we need. * Aveline: So the community owns this land? * Thérèse: Some day we might, once we earn out our contracts. They say the land is valuable, so it may take a long time. It will be worth it. * Aveline: And if you should wish to leave? * Thérèse: It doesn't happen. No one would ever want that. * Aveline: No one has ever left? * Thérèse: Shh... You shouldn't talk like that. No one here does. We're so full of happiness, we have no need of unpleasant thoughts – or of those who would stir them. * Aveline: It really is so wonderful to see you again. Good day. * Thérèse: It always is! Aveline spoke to another slave. * Slave: Pssst. Miss. Can I offer you my premium ale? Or perhaps some tobacco? Strictly on the quiet market? * Aveline: No, thank you. * Slave: Oh. Well do you have any to sell, then? * Aveline: Sorry. * Slave: Please forget we ever spoke. Aveline moved on to yet another slave. * Slave: Eat, eat! There will be so much time for talking later! Aveline ventured a little farther from the camp and spoke with another slave there. * Slave: Come, join the dancing! This is a day for celebration! Aveline met with someone else. * Slave: Welcome! * Aveline: Thank you! * Slave: And what is your skill? Cleaning? Sewing? Cooking, perhaps? * Aveline: Mmm... I prefer hunting. * Slave: That's... unusual. But you will find yourself in good company. Our dig site leader is also a woman. If you can get along with her, you'll do well here. Of course, everyone does well here. Our strength is using your strength! * Aveline: Wonderful. Outcome Aveline questioned several slaves, but all of them seemed content with their situation. Trivia * Due to Chichen Itza having been slightly modified in structure, most of the slaves' positions in the HD remake differed from the ones they had in the Vita iteration. Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed III: Liberation